Misteln, Zimt und Spekulatius
by All-I-need
Summary: 24. Dezember. House, Cameron, eine Flasche Scotch und ein Mistelzweig. One-shot.


So, das ist die erste Story, die ich hier poste und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Geschrieben für den Adventskalender im Forum von Gummibaerchen12345 um euch das Warten auf Weihnachten zu versüßen!

_____________________

**Mistelzweige, Zimt und Spekulatius:**

Die Krankenhausflure lagen still und verlassen da. Lautlos wirbelten Schneeflocken vor den Fenstern durch die Luft. Doch die friedliche Stille wurde von einem leisen PLING gestört, dicht gefolgt von einigen dumpfen Schlägen, als ein Mann mit Gehstock aus dem Aufzug hinkte und so schnell wie möglich auf eine Glastür zueilte.

Dr. Greg House hatte den ganzen Abend auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet. Mit Argusaugen hatte er seine Chefin stundenlang beobachtet, bis sich der perfekte Moment ergab, unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

Es war der 24. Dezember und wie immer gab es in der Krankenhauslobby eine Weihnachtsfeier. Und wie immer hatte Cuddy House dazu gezwungen, hinzugehen. Damit er wenigstens an Weihnachten mal unter Menschen kam, wie sie sagte. Allerdings hatte House nicht die geringste Lust, unter Menschen zu sein. Schon gar nicht, wenn in seiner Wohnung eine gute Flasche Scotch und sein Klavier auf ihn warteten. Aber dummerweise hatte Cuddy seine Autoschlüssel einkassiert und so dafür gesorgt, dass er unmöglich nach Hause konnte. Wilson, der Verräter, verbrachte Weihnachten mit seiner Bald-Ex-Frau Nummer 4 zuhause und konnte daher auch nicht als Taxi herhalten.

Also wählte der Diagnostiker die zweitbeste Option und flüchtete bei der ersten Gelegenheit in sein Büro, kaum, dass Cuddy ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Der Glaskasten, in dem sich die Diagnostische Abteilung des Princeton-Plainsboro-Teaching-Hospitals befand, war längst zu seinem zweiten Zuhause geworden. Hier konnte er sich zurückziehen, seinen Gedanken nachhängen, fernsehen, schlafen und jede Menge anderer Dinge tun, die nichts mit Arbeit zu tun hatten. Mit seiner PSP spielen, zum Beispiel.

Diesmal schien ihm jedoch keine Ruhe vergönnt zu sein, denn im Konferenzraum neben seinem Büro brannte eine einsame Schreibtischlampe und eine kleine Gestalt saß am Glastisch und starrte Löcher in die Luft.

Als er nach kurzem Überlegen die Tür aufstieß, kam ihm eine Wolke aus Zimtduft entgegen und er wäre beinahe erschrocken zurückgetaumelt. Sie hob den Kopf. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie früher oder später hierher kommen würden, House," sagte Allison Cameron lächelnd. "Falls Sie vorhaben, mich zu entführen, muss ich Sie warnen. Ich hab einen Stock und kann damit umgehen," antwortete er locker. Sie lachte. "Das bezweifle ich nicht," meinte sie grinsend. "Aber ich hab ja auch nicht vor, Sie zu entführen," fuhr sie fort.

House fragte sich, ob er sich nur einbildete, dass sie das "ent" besonders betonte. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er schluckte. Seine Hoffnung war vergebens. Natürlich.

"Wollen Sie einen Kaffee?," fragte sie und tat so, als hätte sie nichts gesehen. "Danke, ich hab Scotch," antwortete er abwesend und hinkte in sein Büro. Dort riss er eine Schreibtischschublade auf und förderte eine Flasche Scotch und zwei Gläser hervor, die er dort für Notfälle gelagert hatte. "Wollen Sie auch was?," rief er durch die offene Tür rüber in den Konferenzraum.

Cameron steckte überrascht den Kopf herein. "Ähm...ja klar...gerne," stammelte sie und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch sinken.

Ohne auf ihre offensichtliche Verwirrung zu achten, schenkte er die beiden Gläser großzügig voll, während er sich fragte, was zur Hölle ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seinen teuren Scotch mit Cameron zu teilen. Vielleicht färbte ihre Freundlichkeit doch auf ihn ab, wie Wilson immer behauptete. "Cheers," sagt er grinsend, als er ihr das Glas reichte und den Scotch mit einer flüssigen Bewegung hinunterkippte. Cameron folgte seinem Beispiel eher zögerlich. Der Scotch brannte in ihrer Kehle und brachte sie zum Husten, ehe sich eine wundervolle Wärme in ihr ausbreitete. Da sie eher selten Alkohol trank und sich dann nur an Bier hielt, war es ein völlig ungewohntes, berauschendes Gefühl.

House, der dies natürlich bemerkte, grinste sie an. "Noch einen?," fragte er lauernd. "Ja, gerne," krächzte sie. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich seltsam rau an, als hätte jemand ihre Stimmbänder mit Schmirgelpapier vertauscht. Aber es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass House sie für schwach hielt. Und außerdem fühlte es sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn sie sich ein wenig Mut antrank, bevor sie House sein Geschenk übergab.

Dreißig Minuten später war der Pegel in der Scotchflasche bedenklich gesunken und weder House noch Cameron waren nüchtern. House war allerdings kaum anzumerken, dass er etwas anderes als Wasser getrunken hatte, während Cameron eindeutig ein paar Gläser zu viel gehabt hatte. Nach dem dritten Glas Scotch war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieses Getränk wirklich fantastisch war - und, dass House ein idealer Trinkpartner war. Sie fragte sich, ob er wohl wusste, dass sie direkt über seinen Schreibtischstuhl einen Mistelzweig an die Decke gehängt hatte. Allison kicherte beschwipst und bekam prompt einen Schluckauf. "Du trinkst nicht oft, oder?," fragte House, dessen Zunge durch den Alkohol etwas schwerer geworden war als als normal bezeichnet werden konnte. "So gut wie nie. Dein Scosch is aber auch guuuut," antwortete sie seelig grinsend. House`s Mundwinkel zuckten. Das hatte er sich schon fast gedacht. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie sich schon wieder geduzt hatten. Das lag ganz einfach daran, dass es praktisch unmöglich war 'Cameron' richtig auszusprechen, wenn man besoffen war. Und das 's' beim 'Sie' wurde immer zu einem unangenehmen Zischlaut.

Der Diagnostiker war so in seine wirren Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mal bemerkte, wie Cameron schwankend aufstand.

Als sie aber einen Schritt nach vorne machte, stolperte und sich kichernd am Schreibtisch festhielt, hob er den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. "Was wirdn das, wenns fertich is?," wollter er wissen und schaffte es, eine einzelne Augenbraue hochzuziehen. "Ich...ich hab ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich...," erklärte sie und strahlte ihn an. Irgendwo in House`s umnebelten Gehirn schrillte eine Alarmglocke. "Schon wieder? Du ´ast mir doch erst eins gegeb`n," murmelte er überrascht. Sie kicherte. "Das war letsstes Jahr," teilte sie ihm mit und begann die lange Wanderung um seinen Schreibtisch herum, wobei sie sich immer schön an der Tischkannte festhielt. "Der Bod`n hier wackelt komisch...," sagte sie lachend. House runzelte die Stirn, als sie nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war. "Warum legst du das Geschenk nicht einfach auf den Tisch, damit ich es mit nach Hause nehmen kann?," fragte er vorsichtig. Doch seine Immu...Ommu...Immolu....Angestellte schüttelte den Kopf und schwankte prompt noch ein wenig stärker. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Gehirn würde von einer Seite zur anderen rollen und hielt sich den Kopf. "Das geht nich...ich hab`s nich eingepackt....," protestierte sie schwach. "Und außerdem kann man es nich hinleg`n." - "Dann stell es doch," schlug er ahnungslos vor. Wäre er nicht so betrunken, wäre er sicher nicht so naiv. Allerdings war er voll bis Oberkante Ladeluke und musste sich stark konzentrieren, um rauszufinden, welche der beiden Allison Camerons vor ihm nun die richtige war. Da konnte er nicht auch noch auf das achten, was sie zu ihm sagte.

"Es hat auch gar nich viel gekostet," versprach sie ihm, als sie direkt vor ihm stand. "Nur ein paar schlaflose Nächte...aber das is ja nich so schlimm..." House runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, was sie damit meinte. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass irgendwo da draußen ein sehr glücklicher Verkäufer Weihnachten feierte...sein zweiter, dass er diesen Typen gerne mit seinem Stock bekannt machen würde. Allerdings war er längst nicht mehr klar genug im Kopf, um diese Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen, oder sie sich überhaupt zu merken. "Ich musste erst ein bisschen Kura...Cora...Cura...Mut zusammenkrats`n," fuhr Allison mit ihrer Erklärung fort, ohne zu bemerken, dass House ihr gar nicht mehr zuhörte.

Allerdings gewann sie seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr schnell zurück, als sie sich praktisch auf seinen Schoß setzte, jeweils ein Bein links und rechts von ihm, und sich an seinen Schultern festhielt, um nicht hintenüber wieder runterzufallen. Er sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn, während sein müdes Gehirn versuchte, herauszufinden, was genau sie da eigentlich machte. Und warum war sie überhaupt auf seinem Schoß? Und wieso hatte er sie noch nicht wieder runtergestoßen? "Was...?," begann er, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er sagen wollte, und wurde prompt von ihr unterbrochen. "Psssssssst," sagte sie ernst und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Man darf nich reden, wenn man unter nem Misselsweig sitst," erklärte sie ihm und sah ihn strafend an, was gar nicht so leicht war, wie es sich anhörte, ehe sie an die Decke blickte. Er folgte ihrem Blick und war plötzlich froh, dass er saß. Eine leise, dumpfe Stimme in seinem Gehirn sagte ihm, dass es höchste Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen und zu schlafen...und vorher Allison Cameron von sich runterzubekommen. Allerdings hatte diese Stimme bei seinem momentanen Zustand nicht viel zu sagen und er verdrängte sie ziemlich schnell. Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte er völlig vergessen, dass es die Stimme überhaupt gegeben hatte. Sein überfordertes Hirn war damit beschäftigt zu überlegen, was sie meinte. In einer hinteren Ecke klingelte es und er erinnerte sich wage an irgend einen Brauch mit Mistelzweigen und Lippen....vielleicht musste man ja wirklich still sein? Er war sich nicht sicher und beschloss, einfach mal mitzumachen. Konnte ja nicht schaden, oder?

Am Rande stellte er fest, dass Cameron ihren Finger wieder von seinem Mund genommen hatte und dass sie wirklich sehr schöne grau-grüne Augen hatte....und sie waren so nah vor seinem Gesicht...und ihr Atem war warm...und roch nach Scotch. Hatte sie etwa getrunken? Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie natürlich getrunken hatte. Die fast leere Scotchflasche auf seinem Schreibtisch gab seinen Gedanken den entscheidenden Anstoß.

Ehe er sich weiter in das Thema vertiefen konnte, wurde er von Allison abgelenkt, die festgestellt hatte, dass seine blauen Augen so aus der Nähe noch besser aussahen als von weiter weg. Und wenn man noch ein wenig näher ran ging, konnte man sie sicher noch besser sehen. Sie lehnte sich vor und überlegte, ob man eigentlich in so kleinen Swimmingpools auch ertrinken konnte. Dann fiel ihr glücklicherweise das Geschenk wieder ein, dass sie House geben wollte. Prompt wanderten ihre Augen an seinem Gesicht nach unten und blieben an einem anderen Teil seiner Züge hängen.

"Es is wirklich nur ein ganss kleines Geschenk," flüsterte sie und er nickte brav. Seine Augen waren leicht glasig.

Und dann küsste sie ihn.

House brauchte einige Momente, bis er begriff, dass seine Angestellte ihn gerade küsste. Schlagartig fühlte er sich nüchtern. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er jetzt eigentlich flüchten sollte. Und zwar ganz weit weg. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, erwiderte er den Kuss. Sein zweiter Gedanke war, dass sie wirklich weiche, warme Lippen hatte und dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht küssen sollte, weil er ihr Boss war, und ...hmmm...jaa...genau so...man sollte dem Typen einen Nobelpreis verleihen, der Lipgloss mit Spekulatiusgeschmack erfunden hatte...und dann schaltete sein Gehirn vollständig ab.

Irgendwann, nach einer Zeit, die sich wie Stunden anfühlte und in Wirklichkeit weniger als 5 Minuten gewesen waren, löste Cameron sich von ihm und stand auf. Er öffnete gerade rechtzeitig die Augen, um zu sehen, wie sie ziemlich wackelig zur Tür hinaus ging. Alles was zurück blieb, war der Geschmack von Spekulatius auf seinen Lippen und ihre geflüsterten Worte, die in der zimtduftenden Luft zu hängen schienen. "Frohe Weihnachten, House."

Als Allison Cameron am nächsten Morgen ihre Post holen wollte, fand sie zu ihrer großen Überraschung ein Päckchen auf ihrer Fußmatte, eingewickelt in dunkelblaues Papier und mit einer goldenen Schleife drumherum. Sie hob es hoch, riss das Papier ab und blickte erstaunt auf eine Schachtel, die einen Jahresvorrat an Lipgloss enthielt. Mit Spekulatiusgeschmack. Darauf lag eine kleine Karte. Sie lächelte, als sie die Karte las, während sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Allison."

ENDE.

______________

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Lasst einfach mal ein Review da, damit ich eure Meinung auch erfahre =)

lg, Isi =)


End file.
